


Daddy Ren

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren / Reader - Freeform, Sex, Smut, dildo, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Because, who doesn't want to call Kylo, daddy?





	Daddy Ren

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kylo smut :-} Please, be gentle hehe. Just something written for fun, for those who enjoy a Kylo daddy kink story. Thanks for reading :-)

Your cellphone lit up with a text notice - ‘Daddy will be home in thirty minutes’ It read. You couldn’t wait. Kylo had been away for work related purposes, for one week. One week without your daddy, how agonizingly dreadful.

You were laying on the bed, awaiting his arrival. Daddy provided you with opulent surroundings. The bed upon which you lay, is adorned with plush bedding in vibrant red and contrasting black. The bed is a four poster, with carved mahogany columns. A chill ran down your spine, just thinking about how your daddy will have you pinned against one of those carved columns, later that night. You giggled in delight, at the very thought.

You heard footsteps coming down the long hall, leading toward your bedroom. The anticipation was rising, as you heard the doorknob turn and in walked your exquisite daddy. He was dressed in his gray business suit, his hair, a little disheveled, knowing how he runs his fingers through it numerous times already, out of habit.

“Daddy, you’re home!” You exclaimed. “I’ve missed you immensely.” You pouted, as he approached you on the bed. Daddy was awfully quiet, and that was disconcerting to you.

He sat down on the foot of the bed, and began to remove his tie. You crawled your way over to seat yourself beside him, looking worried.  
“Whats wrong, daddy?” you said, sulking, while gently rubbing his arm with your hand.

He turned to face you, bringing his hand to cup your cheek, his expression solemn.

“Daddy, you’re upset.” You looked at him with pained eyes.

“Yes, I am, little one.” He finally replied.

Kylo removed his hand from your face, only to lean in close, pressing his lips to the side of your ear.

“You’ve hurt daddy” He whispered. A chill ran down your back, as your eyes widened.

“Did you think I wouldn’t know, wouldn’t see what you have done?”

Your heart began to race at his accusation.

You knew. Oh yes, you knew. And he was awfully calm. You closed your eyes and swallowed hard.

Kylo ran his fingers through your hair and softly kissed the side of your neck. You stiffened under his touch. You were waiting for it, waiting for his rage to incite, but, it didn’t, and that, made you even more afraid.

“Why?” His only word asked. You closed your eyes and bit your lip, trying to stop it from trembling, his nose was brushing against yours, softly nuzzling you.

You continued to keep your eyes closed, as his hand came to rest on the side of your neck.

“Did you think I would not see you? You know I have a camera trained on the bed, I have to keep tabs on my little one’s nightly playtime.”

“Daddy… I…” you tried to speak, but he silenced you with a finger to your lips.

“Daddy did not give you permission to speak, little girl.” He reprimanded you.

“You broke one of daddy’s rules, and you were caught. I think you did it on purpose. Do you like to tease your daddy, to make him suffer?” He tormented, as he firmly pulled your hair, making your head tilt up and backward slightly, making eye contact with his whiskey colored eyes.

“Tell me why, little one, would you break your Daddy’s rule?”  
You swallowed hard, once again, and took a few shallow breaths.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I was desperate at night. You were gone for oh so long… I just needed you, wanted you.” You tried to plead your case.

Kylo stood up abruptly, leaving you sitting there, next to a cold, empty space, on the opulent bed.

He walked over to the nightstand, and started rummaging through the contents, finding what he was seeking.

You turned away from the sight of him, feeling ashamed. Kylo walked back over to the bed, and took up the position he formerly held, beside you.

“This is what you were so desperate for? Do you see how much you insult your daddy?” As he tossed the over-sized (but still lacking in comparison, to your daddy’s magnificent cock) dildo, onto your lap.

“I watched you pleasuring yourself with this pale imitation, night after night.”

You closed your eyes, remembering those nights, and slightly forgetting that your daddy would bear witness to your torrid, nocturnal inclinations.

“Daddy, please…let me explain…”

“Time is up for explanations, little one. Its time to receive your punishment.” Kylo’s tone went an octave darker.

Your heart was pounding in your chest, you could hear your blood rushing through your veins, almost deafening in sound.

“Ok daddy, you know what is fair and what is best.” You submitted.

“Come here, and sit on daddy’s lap.” He instructed you, while taking your hand.

You gently placed yourself on his lap, sitting with your legs crossed at your ankles, while wearing his favorite lace teddy nightgown, black with red trim, his two favorite colors.

Kylo placed his arm around your waist to hold you on his lap, with the other hand resting on your thigh.

“What’s my punishment daddy, for breaking your rule?” You ask, in a soft, shy, submissive voice.

“I consider myself generous with you, you know that I work hard to give you everything, that you could possibly desire and to keep you in a comfortable lifestyle… so watching you break my rule of no toys, unless I authorize it, hurt daddy. While, I know you were lonely and missing my cock, your actions are unacceptable. A week is not too long to wait for your daddy, considering how much pleasure I would have bestowed upon you with my return.”

You nodded your head in agreement and winced at the thought of how he would have ravished your body senseless.

Kylo’s free hand slinked under your teddy, pressing between your thighs. Anticipating daddy’s homecoming, you decide to forgo panties.  
His thick fingers brushed against your sex, eliciting a longing in your womanhood.

Kylo leaned in to press against your ear with his lips once again, as his finger slid into your slick opening. “Only I can penetrate you, do you understand that?” His words and lips seared against your ear.

“Yes daddy, I understand.”

Kylo swept his lips along the side of your cheek, you turned your head slightly, to meet his mouth full on. He continued to work you open, with his thick fingers. A soft moan, barely audible, escaped your lips.

“I do not like punishing you, my little darling, I’d rather bestow immense pleasure upon you, but, you have left me with no choice in regards to your actions. I must make certain that you understand what it means to break one of daddy’s rules.”

Your mouth formed into a pout.

“For one week, you will be denied your orgasm, and when I cum, it will not be inside, you are not permitted to touch my seed… not a drop you shall receive.” 

“But daddy Kylo!” You interrupted him, with your loud exclamation.

Kylo gave you are stern expression with a raised eyebrow.

“Nor will you have the pleasure of taking this cock into your mouth” He stated, as he led your hand down onto his now growing bulge.  
This was truly torture. You had never went without him filling you to the brim with his white hot heat, whether that be inside you or him coating your throat like a wall being painted. The thought of spilling his seed other than in or on you, was devastating. Kylo’s cum was sacred to you and should be treated as such.

Kylo began to rub your back, as you leaned over, solemn by his administration of your punishment.

“It had to be done, sugar. Now, you’re going to feel just as unfulfilled as you are, when using this.” Kylo placed the dildo into your hand. The irony you thought. All because of your need to feel his thick, throbbing member in you, desperate to have something akin, to fill the ache in your womanhood, that he left behind… ending up only to be punished for it, to ache even more, for a week longer. Tears began to roll down your cheeks.

Kylo, with his plump fingers, softly brushed them away. He kissed your lips so gently. 

“Come darling.” He said to you, as he bid you to re-position on his lap, with your back now flush against his chest, the both of you now looking straight into the opulent carved mirror, that rest a few feet away from the bed.

You watched as Kylo removed your nightie, he stroked your sides with his ample hands, reaching up to cup your breast. Kylo started to unbutton his dress shirt, after removing his suit jacket. You watched via the mirror, after the last button was undone, exposing his muscular chest. Daddy was a fine specimen of a man. God how your womanhood ached, and his words echoing in your mind, of how you would be denied your release, how, you would not feel his wet seed in you. You were silently raging inside.

Kylo reached down in between the two of you and unfastened his pants and releasing his engorged cock. It prodded your backside and you pressed against it, sighing, after its long absence from your existence.

You felt Kylo stroking his member; your eyes closed, feeling his movement and running through your mind the image of him handling his massive hard on, as it was beginning to fill with his juicy cum. You licked your lips.

Next, you felt his lips against your shoulders, as he softly ran them up to the side of your neck.

“How bad did you miss my cock, little one?” He asked, as he rubbed himself against your backside.

“Oh daddy, you have no idea how painful this is..”

“I asked you a question, little one, I will not repeat myself.” He gritted through his teeth as his hand went into position around your neck, as if he was intending to choke you.

“I’m sorry daddy. I missed your cock immensely, obviously, as to what links that I went to, to seek relief…” she trailed off, rethinking about finishing that sentence and further enraging Kylo.

Kylo spread his legs apart further, which, in turn, made you spread your legs as yours were draped over his. By doing this, he gave you both a spectacular view of his arousal and your glistening, wet sex.

His cock now jutted proudly, between your thighs. He was exceptionally endowed, quite longer than the average man, but there was never anything average about your daddy, Kylo Ren. Sure, with his length, you could fuck in many positions, that would be considered more daunting to most couples, however, what you loved most about your daddy’s delectable cock, was its girth. He was thick, exceptionally thick, and extremely fulfilling. Of course he would be insulted, when you took to using a meager silicone substitute!

Why oh why did you have to be so stupid, and fore sake his gifted cock?

Before Kylo entered you, you saw the bead of pre cum on his cock’s head, hoping for the chance to just touch that sliver of liquid Kylo, or, that in some small victory, you would win out in the end and have at least one drop of him inside of you. But no. Kylo erased all of your hopes as he brushed the droplet away. Inside, you died.

Without warning, Kylo pushed his length into you. You gasped. After all, it had been a week since you were last filled to the hilt with him. That dildo had nothing on this cock. Stupid dildo, you thought. The cause of all your current sorrow. 

Kylo’s cock is one of the new seven wonders of the world you would proclaim, it sated you to an extent, but what you needed most, you knew you would be denied. Cumming around his cock was like magick. Kylo cumming inside of you, that was how to reach nirvana - pure bliss.

You watched as he pumped his cock in and out of you. His eyes were closed, as he held onto your hips and bucked up into you. His length, coated in your slick, glistened in the dim light, as you watched him fuck you in the mirror’s reflection.

Kylo decided he needed more leverage, more room to fuck at the speed in which he desired to take you. He lifted you off his impressive length, only to take you into his arms and hoist you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He firmly pushed you up against one of the carved columns of the bed, and began to pound merciless into your drenched pussy.

It had been a while since Kylo treated you so roughly. He was more inclined to make love to you, with less man handling. However, you knew this was part of the punishment. It was what Kylo wanted. And Kylo always gets what he wants. He was working towards his climax, not yours. You could feel it, his body tightening, you knew he was near. For a few short seconds, you secretly hated Kylo Ren for this.

Kylo had returned you to the edge of the bed, your legs now pulled over his shoulders as he continued to bury himself to the hilt, with sounds of wet skin as it slapped lascivious, as he thrust relentlessly into you, climbing his way to his release. 

He hastily pulled out of you without warning, grabbing your nightie and ejaculated into the lace fabric. Your lips snarled in anguish, as you pounded your fist against the bed, seeing his actions and his seed go to waste.

Kylo tossed the soiled nightie to the floor. Cruel. You thought. He knows how you feel about his seed being wasted.

Kylo returned to where you lay on the bed, and bent over you, whispering in your ear “six more unfulfilling days to go, little one.” With that, you let out a feral scream.


End file.
